Aquamarine (Dylanmatt123)
Aquamarine is a "male" (Though genderless) middle class gem from Homeworld that deserted because he liked the laid back life style of the humans. Even though his form changes very often, his new clothes do not affect the way Blue Zircon looks, as they are not permanent forms. Appearance Aquamarine is slender and 6 feet 6 inches tall. He tries to imitate the humans by choosing a different form (Outfit) every day, so do not expect any unique clothes, even though his skin is light blue. He generally tries to match his clothes with his color scheme of blue. His gem is located on the inside of his right arm, between his wrist and elbow. Personality Aquamarine is passive, but is still a good fighter, and makes money by using magic in street performances, as he likes attention. Aquamarine has close ties to Blue Topaz, a high class warrior gem who also deserted the army. Abilities aquamarine has standard gem abilities, such as using a weapon, bubbling, shape shifting, and fusion. Weapon: Aerokinesis. Aquamarine can manipulate the air, and clouds that are in near proximity to him. Photographic memory: Aquamarine has the ability to carve memories into his mind by making making his gem flash. Paralysis: Aquamarine can temporarily stun enemies by flashing his gem toward their eyes, similar to a flash bang grenade. Personality manufacturing: Aquamarine is able to manufacture small tools based on the personality of any organic organism. (Referance to Guilty Crown) Air Generation: Aquamarine can generate small amounts of air inside of bubbles. Flight: Aquamarine can fly in places with no air. Weather Manipulation: While fused, and only while fused, Aquamarine can manipulate weather. Light Illusions: Aquamarine can make it appear to be different times of day, as an extension of weather manipulation, without actually modifying time. Regeneration: Aquamarine can heal small cracks and organic injuries, by touching his gem to them. Fighting style Aquamarine, like pearl, uses some dancing and artistic movements while fighting. He often fights with one arm behind his back in order to test himself. He often uses break dancing, and only fights humans when absolutely necessary, and avoids breaking things, unlike Jasper, who's fighting style causes lots of damage to her surroundings. Fusions Blue Zircon: Aquamarine can fuse with Blue Topaz to form Blue Zircon. Andalusite: Aquamarine can fuse with Almandine (Dylanmatt123) to form Andalusite. TBA... Gemstone Gemology Its light blue arouses feelings of sympathy, trust, harmony and friendship. Good feelings. Feelings which are based on mutuality and which prove their worth in lasting relationships. The blue of aquamarine is a divine, eternal colour, because it is the colour of the sky. However, aquamarine blue is also the colour of water with its life-giving force. And aquamarine really does seem to have captured the lucid blue of the oceans. No wonder, when you consider that according to the saga it originated in the treasure chest of fabulous mermaids, and has, since ancient times, been regarded as the sailors' lucky stone. Its name is derived from the Latin 'aqua' (water) and 'mare' (sea). It is said that its strengths are developed to their best advantage when it is placed in water which is bathed in sunlight. However, it is surely better still to wear aquamarine, since according to the old traditions this promises a happy marriage and is said to bring the woman who wears it joy and wealth into the bargain. An ideal gem, not only for loving and married couples.